Omen of the stars: Forgotten memories
by Fireheart Of Thunderclan
Summary: omen of the stars my version this is from leafpaw of oceanclan she gave me her story for she cannot continue her account
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is my version of Warriors Oman of the Stars: The fourth apprentice

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors if I did Skyclan would be with the other clans and Spottedleaf would have changed to a warrior when Yellowfang was captured and Firestar and Spottedleaf would be a happy pair. And since you know what they look like I am not going to put down their descriptions. And the kits are different like I said my version and different cats for the 3rd of the three and the 4th apprentice

**Allegiances **

**Thunderclan **

**Leader- Firestar ( 2 lives left)**

**Apprentice, Emberpaw**

**Deputy- Brambleclaw ( you will see what happens)**

**Medicine cat- Jayfeather**

**Apprentice, Blossompaw **

**Warriors **

**Sandstorm**

**Apprentice, Briarpaw **

**Greystripe**

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Spiderleg**

**Brightheart**

**Apprentice, Stripepaw**

**Poppyfrost**

**Foxcatcher**

**Icecloud **

**Ferncloud**

**Apprentice, Bumblepaw **

**Thornclaw**

**Apprentice, Leafpool **

**Brackenfur **

**Squirrelflight **

**Lionblaze**

**Dustpelt**

**Mousewhisker**

**Cinderheart **

**Sorrletail**

**Queens**

**Daisy**

**Millie- Mother of Greystripes kits Jumpkit, Sparrowkit, and Yellowkit ( Yellow eyes that is why she is Yellowkit)**

**Apprentices**

**Emberpaw- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes son of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw**

**Stripepaw- Light ginger she cat with brown stripes and has green eyes daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight**

**Leafpool- former medicine cat**

**Bumblepaw**

**Briarpaw**

**Blossompaw**

**Elders**

**Mousefur**

**Longtail**

**Purdy**

**Windclan**

**Leader- Ashstar- ( 9 lives left)**

**Deputy- Crowfeather**

**Medicine cat- Kestrelfeather **

**Leaftail**

**Tornear**

**Owlwhisker**

**Whitetail**

**Nightcloud**

**Gorsetail**

**Weaselfur**

**Harespring**

**Thistlefur**

**Dewspots**

**Apprentice, Sedgepaw**

**Willowclaw **

**Swallowtail**

**Antpelt**

**Emberfoot**

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Heathertail**

**Breezepelt**

**Elders**

**Mournigflower**

**Webfoot**

**Shadowclan **

**Leader- Russetstar ( 7 lives left)**

**Deputy- Rowanclaw**

**Medicine cat- Littlecloud**

**Apprentice, Flamewhisker**

**Warriors**

**Oakfur**

**Tigerflame**

**Smokefoot**

**Owlwatcher **

**Ivytail**

**Dawncloud**

**Toadfoot**

**Crowfrost**

**Olivetail**

**Kinkfur**

**Ratscar**

**Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

**Snaketail**

**Scorchgaze**

**Whitewater**

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Tawnypelt**

**Queens**

**Snowbird**

**Elders**

**Tallpoppy**

**Cedarheart**

**Riverclan**

**Leader- Leopardstar ( 1 life left but very old hanging on to life by a thread)**

**Deputy- Mistyfoot**

**Medicine cat- Mothwing**

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors**

**Blackclaw**

**Voletooth**

**Minnowtail**

**Reedwhisker**

**Mosspelt**

**Pepplefoot**

**Beechfur**

**Rippletail**

**Apprentice, Mallowpaw**

**Graymist**

**Dawnflower**

**Dapplenose**

**Pouncetail**

**Mintfur**

**Apprentice, Nettlepaw**

**Otterheart**

**Apprentice, Sneezepaw**

**Pinefur**

**Apprentice, Robinpaw**

**Rainstorm**

**Duskfur**

**Apprentice, Copperpaw**

**Queens **

**Icewing**

**Elders**

**Heavystep**

**Swallowtail**

**Stonestream**

**Cats outside the clans**

**Sol**

**Smoky**

**Ravenpaw**

**Barley **

**Other animals **

**Midnight**

**Ok so like I said I didn't put the descriptions except for my cats down because you already know their description so read and review on what you think of my allegiances my story will shock you**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is my version of Warriors Oman of the Stars: The fourth apprentice

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors if I did Skyclan would be with the other clans and Spottedleaf would have changed to a warrior when Yellowfang was captured and Firestar and Spottedleaf would be a happy pair. And since you know what they look like I am not going to put down their descriptions. And the kits are different like I said my version and different cats for the 3rd of the three and the 4th apprentice

"_Squirrelflight is our apprentice ceremonies going to be soon I mean we are six moons old." Emberkit asked impatiently._

"_Yes Emberkit, now go tell Stripekit that it is today and to get ready and maybe I will tell you your mentors." as Squirrelflight said that it was time._

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar called and the cats started to settle. _

"_It is time for two certain apprentices to become warriors. Foxpaw and Icepaw come forward. Squirrelflight and Whitewing, are you satisfied with these two apprentices and agree that they are warriors?"_

"_Yes" They nodded_

"_Then by the powers of starclan I give you your warrior names, Foxpaw from this moment on you will be known as Foxcatcher, star clan honors you for your bravery and skill and we welcome you as a warrior of Thunderclan, Icepaw from this moment on you will be known as Icecloud, star clan honors you for your wisdom and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Now as a tradition you have to sit vigil until dawn."_

"_Foxcatcher, Icecloud! Foxcatcher, Icecloud!" as the chanting went down Firestar began._

"_It is also time to do one of my favorite duties. By making new apprentices it shows that we grow strong. Stripekit and Emberkit come forward please. Stripekit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stripepaw, Brightheart you are long over due for an apprentice after Jayfeather changed to a medicine cat I expect you to pass on all you know onto young Stripepaw. Emberkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw. I am ready for another apprentice since Brambleclaw became a warrior and I promise to pass on all I know to young Emberpaw."_

" _Stripepaw, Emberpaw! Stripepaw, Emberpaw!" the clan chanted loudly_

"_Meeting dismissed!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors

"Emberpaw you ready to go on a tour of the territory?" I heard Firestar ask.

"Yes Firestar, where are we going first?" I asked.

"We should go towards Windclan first then we will go to shadowclan border and Riverclan border ok?" Wow I though so much on my first day!

"Okay Firestar." I said.

On the Windclan border somewhere

"Hey Firestar who is that? He is calling your name and he is on the Windclan border but he doesn't smell of Windclan and there is someone with him."

"I don't know Emberpaw but lets wait and find out." He said kind of annoyed

"Firestar, long time no see." the mysterious cat greeted.

"Who are you? I don't think we met before." Firestar questioned

"Don't you recognize us its my Ravenpaw and Barley." Ravenpaw answered.

"Ravenpaw, Barley! What are you guys doing here, I never though I would see you again." Firestar said

"Well the twolegs took down our barn and the forest was completely gone. We also saw Frostfur with a twoleg. She is getting very old she is probably dead I mean we left 5 moons ago and Stormfur says hi. Are we welcome here?" Ravenpaw asked nervously

"Yes of course but it looks like Barley will be joining the elders den though and I will need to give you a mentor to help you learn some new thins then in no time you will be a warrior."

"Thank you Firestar."

Back at camp

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" the cats gathered and Firestar began.

" It is my pleasure to let you know that Ravenpaw is here and wants to become a part of this clan once again. So Ravenpaw your mentor will be Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost Ravenpaw may be older then you but he has been in many battles in the past but I wish you pass on all you know to him and you never know you might learn something from him."

Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!"

"Now Barley is it your wish to become part of the clan and join the elders?"

"It is"

"Then barley you will be known as Barleywhisker. May star clan grant you many seasons of peace and we thank you for the help you have given in the past. Now as you know tonight is the gathering and I will be taking Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Icecloud, Foxcatcher and their apprentices and the elders. those I just called come now we are leaving. Emberpaw you are coming too."

At the gathering

"Greetings Ashfoot or is it Ashstar now?" Firestar asked

"It is Ashstar, Onestar died the other evening due to an outbreak of green cough ."

"Oh I am sorry Ashstar but congratulations you will be an excellent successor."

"thank you Firestar now let the Gathering Begin! Firestar would you like to start?"

"Ok. Now you all remember Ravenpaw and Barley right the ones who helped us on the journey? Well they have been kicked out of their barn and are now part of Thunderclan and are here tonight! Now we also have two new warriors, Icepaw Is now Icecloud and Foxpaw is now Foxcatcher and are here with us tonight."

Icecloud, Foxcatcher! Icecloud Foxcatcher!"

"Now we also have two new apprentices Stripepaw who is being mentored by Brightheart and Emberpaw who I am mentoring."

"Stripepaw, Emberpaw! Stripepaw, Emberpaw!"

" Prey is running well and I have nothing else to share. Now Ashstar would you like to go?" she just nodded

"As you know I am now Ashstar. 3 sun rises ago Onestar died from greencough and I have received my 9 lives last night. Other than that I have nothing to report. Mistyfoot Russetstar do either of you have anything to report?" the nodded no.

"Then this meeting is over."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I do not own warriors_

_And this is going to be an interesting chapter_

_Still at the island_

_Emberpaws pov _

"_Firestar I need to talk to you." I heard Ashstar say to Firestar_

"_What is it Ashstar ." was that irritation in his voice?_

" _Me and my clan think that Shadowclan and Riverclan are planning to attack your clan tomorrow at moon high. Mistyfoot lied when she said Leopardstar is alive. She died last night of old age. But tomorrow at moonhigh my clan will be with your clan in the battle. This will be the first time that the four clans have all fought in one battle since the sun disappeared. And I know many cats will die tomorrow but we will be with your clan no matter what." Ashstar sure sounds nicer then Onestar._

"_Ok thank you Ashstar we will welcome your help. Though you might want to come a little early. Maybe we can go over some battle moves."_

"_Sounds good, shall I bring 4 warriors to your border and you bring four warriors to my border it might be easier."_

" _Sounds good but I better be going now , my clan left well I don't want them to worry."_

"_Of course Firestar. I am glad our clans are in peace again. I will be willing to let you help my clan at anytime." Ashstar said and Firestar agreed._

" _So am I. Goodbye Ashstar, now Emberpaw you better have a good reason why you are spying." oh now he sounded mad but yet amused at the same time. _

"_Sorry Firestar I saw that you never left and I wanted to make sure you were ok." I lied easily._

"_Its fine now lets get back to camp."_

_Back at camp_

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" a meeting! Must be about the battle and stuff._

" _I was talking to Ashstar after the gathering, and she said she was sorry for everything that Onestar has done and something even more interesting. She said that Riverclan and Shadowclan are planning to attack us tomorrow at moonhigh, and Windclan agreed to help us and suggested that we share battle ideas. So four cats will be going from our clans back and forth all day then everyone at moonrise will be at our camp ready for the attack. So the first ones going will be Brightheart, Poppyfrost, and their apprentices. You will leave at dawn. Meeting dismissed!"_

"_Firestar I have something to tell you!" _

"_What is it Sandstorm?" I heard Firestar ask drowsily_

"_I am expecting your kits!" Sandstorm said excitedly_

"_That's amazing Sandstorm how long?"_

"_About 3 moons lets tell the clan I should get going to the nursery."_

"_Of course, but first I am going to bring Emberpaw for a bit of training, see you later!"_

_At the Training hollow_

"_Okay Emberpaw come at me with all your might and try to knock me down." I can do this I thought. Thump! that hurt._

"_Nice try Emberpaw but lets go its near dawn and the Windclan cats will be at the border any minute."_

_Back at camp _

"_Poppyfrost, Brightheart, Stripepaw, and Ravenpaw come on we are going to the border now!"_

_At border_

"_Greetings Ashstar, we didn't keep you waiting long did I?" _

"_No not at all here I brought Leaftail, Tornear, Sedepaw, and Sunpaw."_

"_Ok and I brought you Poppyfrost, Brightheart, Stripepaw, and Ravenpaw. "Do you mind coming with me to my camp I need to talk to you?" Ashstar asked_

"_Of course, Emberpaw please escort these Warriors to the training hollow. Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw should be waiting there, and tell Brambleclaw that he is in charge till I get back._

_At Windclan camp in Ashstars den and Firestars POV_

"_So what did you need to talk to me about Ashstar?"_

"_Ok the thing is, I found out that Shadowclan and Riverclan are doing the same thing we are. And I was thinking we could combined our clan until this mess is cleared."_

"_What are you talking about? This is exactly what Tigerstar did why would we do that?"_

"_That way there is more protection if some of you warriors stay at my camp the ones that are from the old forest anyway, and some of my warriors stay at your camp and every sunrise we switch warriors that way we will learn from each other. You never know maybe there will be peace after this is all done." Ashstar did sound very convincing. _

"_Ok I will try it. But your warriors will have to hunt on your land and not mine deal?" it wasn't a question that she was thinking about it._

"_Ok then at Sun high my clan will be with your clan ready for battle in case. How about we are able to hunt in each others territory but we have one big Fresh kill, just for today so everyone is well fed for the battle?"_

"_Fine but if I find out that you are lying, I swear to Starclan that your clan will fall.'"_

"_Fair enough, I am just saying they might change the day because I know it and I told them that I am out."_

" _Ok but if they don't attack within 7 or 8 days your clan will fall."_

"_Ok, see you later."_

_Ok so the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. I am doing this on purpose to get the suspense rising so until the next update so long Farewell J_


	5. Chapter 5

Still Firestars POV

I could see that everyone was working really hard in the training hollow.

"Nicejob Emberpaw, at this rate you might become a warrior before Stripepaw." he knew I was joking, at least I hope so anyways.

"Really? Thank you Firestar!" Then he was training even harder.

"You guys come back to camp, Windclan cats why don't you go hunting, and Sandstorm you come with me."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

"I am pleased to announce that we have Sandstorm going to the nursery, for she is expecting more kits. I am also here to announce that Shadowclan and Riverclan might attack sooner or later but Windclan are showing us more moves we never even tried before but it seems to be working. We are also combining clans for a moon or two but only a few warriors will be going there and a few of their warriors are staying here until we can get this mess cleared up. I am also very proud of this clan. And those who are forest born, I want to say I am sorry for bringing in so many outsiders. But I swear to Star clan I will bring in no more, and that we will not be defeated today or tonight. I have never been more proud to be called your leader. No leader could have a better clan than this one right now, so go get some fresh kill and a good rest, you will need it."

"Firestar! Firestar! Firestar!"

"Graystripe, Sandstorm my den."

"Yes Firestar, what is it?"

"You know that we are all getting old right?"

"Yah but why did you want to tell us this?"

"Well you know how I told you that I have 4 lives left right?"

"Yah why?"

"Well I don't I only have two. Don't tell anyone this you hear me?"

"Of course Firestar. See you later and Jayfeather said that the kits will be coming any day now not in 3 moons, I didn't want to worry you."

"Its fine Sandstorm, that's better then 3 moons see you later."

"Firestar! Firestar! Shadowclan and Riverclan are coming now!" Brambleclaw yelled into my den "We need to go get Windclan Brambleclaw, go send an apprentice, are Windclan back from hunting yet?"

"Yes and they sent one of their apprentices for back up."

"Thank you now where are they? Will wind clan get here fast enough?

"The are on the Shadowclan border they attacked us and we barely made it out alive."

"Very well tell all Queens and elders to get to my den it's the biggest cave."

"Ok I will make sure they all make it especially Sandstorm and the kits."

"Firestar! Get Jayfeather Sandstorms kits are coming!"

"Ok thank you Graystripe come help me guard the nursery Windclan are coming. Emberpaw go get Jayfeather I see you spying out there, then go help Brambleclaw in getting the queens except Sandstorm into my den, tell him Sandstorms are coming now!" Brightheart yelled in my den then she jumped down.

"Ok Brambleclaw go get Leafpool or Jayfeather. I will help the elders and queens."

"Jayfeather! Sandstorms kits are coming!" Brambleclaw shouted into the Medicine cat den

"Why didn't you tell me sooner where is she?"

"She is in the nursery. Is Windclan here yet?"

"They just got here along with Riverclan, but Shadowclan aren't here yet, they are probably their back up, now go help defend your clan like your supposed to!"

"Mistystar! What are you doing here ?" I pretended to be shocked

"We need more territory along with Shadowclan. We are also here to drive you and you kitty pet invested clan! Riverclan Shadowclan attack!"

"Thunderclan! Windclan attack! And defend the nursery Sandstorms kits are coming!" I yowled. I jumped on Mistystar and attacked her. The battle was going badly and the Riverclan are clearly bigger in number then us.

Emberpaws POV

I was battling an apprentice that was twice my size trying to defend the nursery. Then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Mistystar tell Firestar that it isn't over. Later on I awoke in the Medicine cat den to find that it was sunset.

"Aw I see that you are awake Emberpaw, Firestar just called a clan meeting we lost quite a few cats today. You might want to go hear what he has to say come on I'll go with you" Jayfeather offered.

"Ok."

Normal POV

"As many of you know we lost many cats including our deputy Brambleclaw and Brightheart. Now it has also come to my attention that Dustpelt has also broken his leg while battling and he was pushed off the high ledge and Jayfeather told me that he will never be able to fight or hunt again. Dustpelt you were and honorable and a valuable warrior I am sad to say that he will be joining the elders den. I will now announce the new deputy. I say these words beneath Starclan and so that Brambleclaw will hear and approve of my choice. Brackenfur will be the new deputy of thunderclan. Brackenfur, you are wise strong and intelligent those are the qualities we need right now in these hardships. Now Stripepaw is now without a mentor so Stripepaws new mentor will be Lionblaze."

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur!"

"Meeting dismissed!"


End file.
